Shinou’s Bedtime Story
by Kibouchi
Summary: When Greta can't sleep, Shinou tells her a story to comfort her. The only problem is Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata, Conrad, Gwendla and Yozak become part of it! Yuuram. This means it is yaoi. Don't like, don't read. simple as that.
1. Once upon a time

Hello my Readers! I've resurrected from the dead! I know bring you more yaoiness but Not Digimon this time its Kyo Kara Maoh! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Moah or its characters. What i make them do in the fanfic it do take responsibility for.

A/N: i'm keeping a key hereso you don't get confused on some things.

"blah"---talking

_"Blah"_------Shinou narrating

_'blah'_------- them thinking

**Chapter One: Once Upon a time.....**

Looking out into the sky from his room, or rather as he describes it, prison, Shinou let out a yawn. He had been staying on his temple lately and grew bored.

"Usually there is something going on here. Yuuri heika's reign always caused such interest but lately there's been such placidity it's starting to get to me." He sat on The Edge of the Earth and looked from it to the other boxes.

"Still, he's done so much for a young man his age." He stood up and glanced to the sky again. "I suppose a visit will get me out of this rut."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"Yuuri! Get back here you, wimp!"

"Heika, we haven't finished the lessons! Please come back!"

"I'm not a wimp! Can't I just take a break for 5 minutes?!" Sounds of the everyday arguments between Yuuri, Wolfram and Gunter rang in Shinou's ears.

He settled himself in Lady Cheri's flower garden and watched as Yuuri ran for his life. "Yuuri, you would learn by now arguing is useless. As Maoh you must be educated. Even if you don't like them," he mused himself.

Greta watched the same scene as she tended to the flowers. "Papa Yuuri and Daddy Wolfram are always arguing. They are so funny." She laughed at her two dads 'til her eye caught movement in the flowers. She lowered herself to the ground and slowly motioned towards the spot to have a look. She moved her a few leaves from her view and spied the tiny Shinou. "Shinou-san, it's you."

The mini Mazoku turned and smiled at the princess. "Greetings, Hime."

Greta knelt on the ground where she was. "Its good to see you, Shinou-san- oh I mean Shinou heika."

He nodded. "And you as well. My you've gotten bigger. It has been a while."

"You're just smaller, Heika," she laughed.

He gave a chuckle. "You're right. What brings you out here on such a nice day? Shouldn't you be playing with your friends?"

Her face dropped a little. "I sometimes play with Papa Yuuri and Daddy wolfram but they're usually busy. So, now I'm helping Lady Cheri take care of her flowers."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Hime."

She shook her head. "I'm alright. Lady Anissina and all the others play with me when they can. So, I'm happy. Would like to play with me Shinou heika?"

He gave a small laugh. "I think I will."

She waved a finger. "On one condition."

"Condition?" He asked.

"You gotta call me Greta. Everyone calls me 'Hime' and I want someone to call me by my name."

"Alright Greta. You can just call me Shinou."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

The day wore on and soon it was late and time for Greta to go to bed. Yuuri and Wolfram tucked her in bed.

Yuuri patted her head. "You sure are tired. Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh! I did. I played with Shinou. He's a lot of fun."

Wolfram laughed. "Oh is he? Well you tell him not to have too much fun without us next time," Yuuri replied.

As they left her for the time Shinou appeared by her bed. "I don't think that'll happen for a while. I had a good time today, Greta."

She nodded. "So did I. Thank you Shin---." She was cut off by the sounds of loud voices coming form outside of the door. She quietly headed to the door and opened it. She could hear the voices of her parents arguing from Yuuri's room. She couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but knew they were fighting worse than ever this time. She saw the door open and out stomped an angry Wolfram. "Fine, see if I care! I'm going to my room!" Greta walked out and looked to him. "Daddy?"

Wolfram turned around and looked at his daughter. "Greta." He wiped his eyes and walked to her. "What are you still doing up? Did we wake you?"

She looked at the floor. "I heard you and Papa Yuuri arguing again."

He knelt beside her and hugged her. "I'm sorry to keep you up. You should go back to bed."

She hugged him back. "Its okay, Daddy Wolfram. Papa Yuuri loves you and he doesn't mean what he says."

He felt two cool tears tear through the burning sensation on his face. "I know he does but I don't think it's the kind of love I have for him."

She felt him hug her tighter and sighed. _'I wish there was something I can do to for have them stop fighting. I know Yuuri loves Wolfram. I don't like it when I see Papa make Daddy cry.' _

She looked at Wolfram and smiled. "You know, I think in the morning everything will be okay."

He wiped away the tears on his frilly pink sleeve. "I think you're right but if you don't go to bed you'll have a bad day." He kissed her forehead and walked to his own room.

Greta closed the door and got back in bed. Shinou sat by her pillow and patted her head. "They do that every night?"

She nodded. "I hear them yell then I hear slamming doors. I hope they don't break up. I know Yuuri loves Wolfram a lot. I always see Yuuri smile when he watches Wolfram in the garden from his office. Sometimes when he thinks no one is looking, he picks a Wolfram flower and smiles when he sniffs it. I always see him admiring all the things Wolfram does but I don't know why he doesn't tell him."

Shinou placed a hand to his chin. _'After all this time, Yuuri still hasn't realized it yet. Looks like I'm going to have to lend a hand after all.' _"Hey, Greta. How would you like for me to tell you a story to help you get some sleep?"

She gave a smile and a nod. "That would be great."

"Okay, once upon a time there was a boy named Furi. And this was no ordinary boy for he had magic powers."

Greta smiled. "Like Yuuri!"

"Just like our Yuuri. But not exactly like him. For deep within him he didn't know he had these powers. One day, Furi and his friends were taken magically summoned to a new land…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"Man, I'm tired. Wolfram wears me out chasing me around; calling me a cheater and yelling at me." He laid on his side the massive bed and closed his eyes. Within seconds, a bright white light shown and he struggled to open his eyes. "It can't be morning already!"

He blinked several times and the light disappeared. He looked around and saw that not only was he not in bed he wasn't even in his room. He was outside laying in a meadow full of flowers. He stood up and looked around. "Where am I?"

He pinched himself and felt with the brief but sharp pain that this was defiantly real.

A rustle came from behind him and he saw the forms of Murata, Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram, and Yozak lying in the flowers also awaking from their brief slumber.

"What happened? I was in my office finishing paperwork and now I'm here," Gwendal said standing up and dusting himself off.

"I don't know. I doubt we've been kidnapped," Murata knelt, cleaning his glasses.

Conrad gave the area a quick look over. "This place doesn't at all familiar. I think its safe to say we aren't in Shin Makoku anymore."

"_They wake up and look around the meadow. They knew they weren't home and decided to look around."_ The voice boomed in their minds.

The red head looked to the others. "You all heard that too, right?"

"What was that voice just now" Wolfram asked.

"It sounded like Shinou," Yuuri chimed in.

"Shinou? You positive?"

Murata pushed up his glasses and blocked his eyes. "I was afraid of this." He could feel their gaze as the they all turned to the Sage.

He sighed. "I think we're in a story made up by Shinou." He looked to all the others with their surprised faces.

"A story? What do you mean, Geika? Gwendal asked.

"I mean, that using his Maryoku, Shinou must have brought us here at act as the main characters in his story," the Sage replied.

"But why would he do that?" Conrad asked.

"That I can't figure out. He must've thought this was a better way to set whatever events he wants in motion. Though this seems weird. I didn't think this could happen."

Yuuri stepped forward. "What do you mean, Murata?"

The Double black scratched his head. "Nothing like this has ever happened to anyone before. But I suggest we take extra precaution."

Gwendal frowned. "And why is that?"

"I think what ever happens to us out here just may actually happen to us in real life."

"So you're saying if we die here we'll die out there?" Wolfram asked.

The double black nodded. Everyone looked around and stayed silent until Gwendal spoke up. "So how do we get back home?"

Murata gave a goofy grin. "My guess is by finishing the story."

Yuuri moaned yelled to the sky. "You've got to be kidding me-e-e!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay that's it for now! lemme know what you think please review!


	2. ……there was a king……

A/N: Wow, alot of reviews in just a few days, Thank glad you guys like it! so by popular demand here's Chapter 2!

discalimer: Don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or the Characters. wish i did.

also: "Blah"= talking

_"blah"_ = Shinou narrating

'_blah_' = thinking

**Chapter Two: ……there was a king……**

"_They all looked around and came to a small house to stay for a while. There they got a surprise they didn't expect."_

They stood on the side of the road hoping to see someone coming. They waited several minutes and still no one came.

"Great which way do we go?" Yuuri asked.

"Its hard to say. We don't know where we are or if there's even a town nearby. Therein lies another problem. If we do find people, we might not be able to talk with them," Gwendal noted.

"Are you guys lost?" They looked around for the source of the voice.

"Was that Shinou's voice again?" Wolfram asked.

"Not quite, Kakka." Yozak come out of a nearby tree with a little girl in his arms. "Seems like we've been saved."

She looked to them. "So, are you lost?"

Yuuri knelt by her. "Actually, we are. We came here just now and we don't know where to go. Can you help get to where the nearest town is?"

She laughed at him. "Sure! We can ask Mama to help you! She's always going there."

They offered her thanks and she led them to her house. It didn't take them long to get to her house from where they were. She questioned them about where they were from and how they got there. Once they arrived there, she ran to the front door. "Mama, mama! I've brought friends over! They need your help." They watched as she disappeared inside and brought her mother outside.

Yuuri bowed to her. "Hello there, sorry for intruding. We were told that you could help us find a town."

"Why of course. Now what can I do for--" She gave the group a quick once over and broke midsentence and fell to her knees. "Oh, forgive me, Your Highness. I did not recognize you. Its an honor to have a member of the royal family visit our humble home."

The group looked to her then Yuuri. "She must know of you, Heika." Conrad whispered.

Yozak nodded. "At least they recognize us. Good job, Bocchan."

While the others had theories about the woman's behavior, Murata looked to her. _'But I don't know why but get the feeling that she's not talking to him.'_

"Lord Weller, von Voltaire, you two have the same suspicions as I have, right?"

The two nodded in unison.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_From there they met a nice lady that took them to the palace to see the king."_

After eating a warm meal and resting a bit, they all boarded the woman's wagon so she could take them to town.

Yuuri took in the scenery around him. He was surprised how beautiful everything was and how peaceful it felt.

"I apologize for the carriage. I know it's not what you're used to," she called from the front.

"Oh this is great. The countryside is beautiful," he praised.

"Can you tell us where we are headed?" Gwendal asked.

"We are heading to the Brimstone Castle. I'm certain His Majesty would be more than eager to see you." Almost immediately they arrive at the inner walls of the kingdom. As they looked to the streets, all the citizens either stopped what they were doing to gape or bowed deeply at the newcomers.

Yuuri waved to the people. "Wow, I can't believe how many people recognize us. Its especially weird considering that we've never been here."

Wolfram let out his usual 'hmph'. "This is a story told by Shinou. Of course he would include characters that know of the Maoh and the Great Sage. Although, there is something about this place I can't put my finger on."

As the wagon came to a halt in front of the Brimstone Castle, they dismounted and said their thanks and good-bye to the woman.

"So how do we get in to see the king," Wolfram asked.

"Let me try," Murata volunteered. They watched him make his way to one of the castle guards. They looked over to the group and witness the guard order the gates to open. Murata waltzed his way back to the others looking very satisfied with himself.

"What did tell him?" Yuuri questioned.

"Oh I just told him that we had a royal person in our party and wanted to see the king. He didn't believe me 'til I showed him. Then he seemed very accommodating."

Deciding to move on and ask questions later, they followed Murata inside towards the building. All along the way, many servants bowed to the gang and muttered honorifics.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_The King welcomed the guests to his home and saw that one of them looked familiar to him."_

Once they made their way to they audience chamber, the doors swung open to reveal a grand looking man sitting on his throne. He was handsome with platinum blond colored hair and goatee to match. He openly welcomed the group. "Welcome to my Kingdom. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Yuuri scratched his head and gave a bow. "Hello, Your Majesty. I'm Yuuri Shibuya, current Maoh of Shin Makoku."

The king gave him a quizzical look. "Shin……Makoku? I don't believe I've ever heard of such a place."

Murata stepped next to the dumbfounded double black. "Greetings Sire. My name is Murata Ken. We are Mazoku from a land far away brought here by chance."

He once again gave the same look. "Mazoku? I'm sorry, I don't know what that is."

The two friends looked from the king to each other and to the rest. "You've got to be kidding. This guy doesn't know about the Maoh?"

Murata nodded. "I honestly expected Shinou to have placed at least some relevance from the real world and this one."

The king was about to ask them to leave when his eye caught a glimpse at the individuals of the group. "Veronica, is that you? Veronica, come here, my daughter."

They looked to him and to each other. "Um sir," Yuuri asked, "Who are you talking too? We don't have your daughter."

"The king made his way through them and stopped in front of Wolfram. He gave him a through look over.

Feeling uneasy Wolfram steeped back from him. "Sire, my name is Wolfram von Bielefeld. I am not your daughter."

The king nodded and apologized. "I'm sorry, young man. Its just that here in our country those born with fair hair and eyes are royalty. And you bear a surprising resemblance to my daughter, Princess Veronica."

Almost as if summoned, the doors flew open and a young woman in an emerald green dress entered. "Father, I heard from the servants there was some person parading around the palace masquerading around as me." They turned to her and her eyes fell on her doppelganger. "I take it that person was you."

Wolfram looked to her and looked away. "It was a case of mistaken identity. I had no idea what was happening."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_The king asked the heroes if they could help him save his kingdom and his daughter from a terrible evil that was threatening them."_

"I see. You few aren't from this place. You go on to say that you're on a quest of some sort trying to find someway to get home. Is that the story?" the king asked after listening to them.

They nodded and Conrad bowed to him. "We realize we have put you in a compromising position, Your Majesty. We only ask that you forgive our imposing on you."

"Worry not I enjoy the company. Incidentally, I was wondering if you lot can help me? I think may be if you do me this favor I'll do all that I can to help you."

"What exactly happened that you would need us for?" Murata asked.

The King's face fell. "You see, recently there have been various offers for my daughter. Many suitors after suitors have come but none have appealed to her at all. Until now we thought they were harmless until last month. One night, a trespasser snuck into the palace and tried to abduct my daughter. Fortunately, we managed to stop him before he made his escape. I've been worried about it happening again. I hoped that since you could help protect her and in the meantime I'll have all my scholars and sorcerers working on trying to find a way to send you home."

"Why, sure. We would be happy to—"

"We'll have to discuss the issue before we reach a decision, Your Highness," Gwendal interjected.

"But Gwendal, he asked for our help to save his daughter. When have to say yes."

"Yuuri, consider for a minute the problems we'd run into. First off, we don't know who this abductor is. Second, we have no way to fight this assailant. We aren't even sure how we are going to keep her safe," Wolfram informed.

"Kakka is right, Bocchan. You can't just take on a mission without thinking things through." Yozak advised.

"Aw c'mon you guys. What if it was Greta? Would you just let her go without helping?"

"Shibuya, this is a little different. Besides, we have to find a way to go back."

Yuuri moaned. He knew trying to convince the others would take sometime and effort but at this point he didn't know exactly how.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_After much convincing, Furi had convinced the group agreed to help the distraught king."_

"You can't be serious," Gwendal remarked.

Yuuri laughed. "It seems helping them out is the storyline!"

Conrad smiled the same assuring smile to Yuuri. "So what is the plan, Heika?"

Yuuri's brief moment of triumph was quickly broken. "Well you see…………"

Gwendal's brow made a twitch. "You didn't have a plan?"

"Well, you see. I was kinda hopping we would come up with one together," he lied.

"While some of us guard the outside, one of us could keep watch the room from the inside. Remain hidden in the shadows," Conrad suggested.

They all looked to Yozak, who gave an enthusiastic smile. "Why not? Could give me a reason in this crazy story."

Gwendal tilted his head down slightly. "That's taken care of. So, what about the Princess?"

"We can't have her in her room; it'll be too dangerous." Conrad added. "We should get a double."

At the mention of a double, they turned to Wolfram. "What? Oh no way! There is no way I'll do something as embarrassing as acting as bait!"

"Lord von Bielefeld, you only need to sleep in the room. Its almost as if you just have to do the same thing back in Shin Makoku with Shibuya."

"I refuse! I don't see how exactly my pretending to be her would keep her safe."

"Wolfram, behave yourself." He gave his younger brother a look that made the youngest son fall silent. "The Princess is to be put away in another room further away from her normal room under secrecy and we slip you in as a decoy. If indeed this person returns, you can apprehend him until back up arrives."

Yozak raised an arm and placed it on the shoulders of the blond mazoku. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

Wolfram looked to them and crossed his arms in front of his chest in a huff. "They had better not show up is all I can say."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_Once they told the king their plan, they prepared everything for that night. Soon nightfall came and it was time to put their plan into action."_

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I really hope he doesn't show."

"Now, now Wolf, relax. It might not even happen tonight. Tonight is just the first night. Now get out here and get ready for bed." The others were waiting in the room while Wolfram was with the Princess' ladies-in-waiting helping him pull off his princess disguise. The bathroom doors flew open to reveal Wolfram in a white nightgown that was even frillier than his pink one.

"Doesn't he look cute?" One of the maids asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I would swear he was our princess," another replied.

"Shut up! Why did you dress me in this anyway?!" Wolfram bellowed, tugging at the hem.

"This our lady's usual nightgown. She wears it every night."

Yuuri hadn't registered any part of their conversation. From the moment Wolfram stepped out of the separate room, Yuuri had to remind himself of several things. The first was that he was only dressed like this for their job. Second, Wolfram was a boy. A boy!! There was no way that he could think that he was cute. And third, despite the fact he was a boy Wolfram did look cute in it. No one would blame him for thinking that.

"Shibuya? Shibuya! Hey, are you in there?" Murata snapped his fingers in front of Yuuri's face; bring him back to reality. "You left us for a minute, Shibuya. You okay?"

Yuuri felt a slight rise in the temperature and shook his head. "I'm fine, great! I was just thinking that this might actually work."

Yozak chuckled and patted Yuuri's head. "Don't you worry, Bocchan. I'm gonna take good care of your fiancé for you."

"Heh, as if I need you to protect me. I'll be just fine this is just an undercover mission. Think you can sleep without me to protect you, wimp?" Wolfram retorted.

"I'm not a wimp! And I know I'll be fine."

Conrad cleared his throat. "Alright you two that's enough. We should leave Wolfram to go to bed."

They left the room and closed the door. Gwendal turned to face Yuuri. "I think that should work for now. Heika, you and His Eminence should head to bed yourselves. Where is the Sage?"

"You're right, he's not here. I could've sworn he—" Yuuri was interrupted by the sound of a yell from the closed doors behind them. He opened the door to find Wolfram shaking Murata. "Wolfram, what's going on here?"

Wolfram was red in the face, panting. "He…, he…" He turned towards the others. "This pervert tried to feel me up! Argh, I've never been so humiliated"

"I was not trying to do anything! I saw a stray hair and I was getting it off."

"Yeah right! Like I'm really gonna believe that!"

"Hey, Its not my fault you look soo cute in that nightgown. Any other man would want to do the same."

"So you admit it! You are a pervert!"

Yuuri could feel a massive sweat drop on his head. "Same ol' Murata. I was actually starting to think he had changed a bit. I guess I was wrong."

Wolfram let go of the Sage and marched to the other double black. "Yuuri, don't you stick up for him! He tried to flirt with me: your fiancé! Don't you care at all?"

Yuuri held up his hands in protest. "I'm sorry, Wolf. But he is right about the part about you being cute." He placed his hands over his mouth at what he said.

"What did you say?"

He shook his head. "No I didn't mean it to sound like that!"

"What?!" Wolfram's temper became even greater.

"Uhh what I meant was—" Wolfram didn't give him time to respond. He shoved them out of the room and slammed the door. "You thoughtless wimp."

"Oh great. He's mad again. What happened this time?"

"You really shouldn't say things to make him mad, Shibuya. That's no way to have a happy relationship."

"You started this whole fight in the first place, Murata!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_After everything was set and in place, they waited. Just when it seemed like there was not going to be any sign of a kidnapper, the clock struck. Outside the kidnapper started to enter the palace."_

A chill in the room awoke the blond fire Mazoku. He rubbed an eye and spied a window open on the ledge. _"Yozak must've opened it. Probably got to hot in here."_ As he sleepily closed the window, he didn't notice the unconscious body lying on the ground. He carefully returned to his bed and pulled back the covers.

Just as he was about to return to his slumber he heard the sound of the floor creak. He sat up and looked around. He gulped and slowly removed himself from the bed. He heard a sudden rush of wind and turned to his right. Out of the corner of his eye a shadow rushed past in the moonlight. In a quick run, Wolfram made an attempt to rush to the door when his foot was caught on something. With his arms flailing, he grabbed onto the nearest table but brought it crashing down with him. Another whoosh. The abductor was growing closer. Struggling to raise himself, he looked to what he fell over and saw the unconscious body of his red-haired protector. "Yozak, Yozak are you okay? Wake up." He gave the body a few shakes when the presences of another being crept up to him.

"Princess, its time for us to leave."

A scream was what brought both the double blacks.

"Who was that screaming?" Yuuri asked, getting out of his bed.

Murata followed him and adjusted his glasses. "That sounded a lot like…" They rushed to Wolfram's room and saw both Gwendal and Conrad trying to break the door down.

"What… *huff* is happ-*huff* happening?" Yuuri asking, trying to catch his breath.

Gwendal rammed into the door while explaining. "We *grunt* heard a *grunt* crash and *grunt* Wolfram yelling. *grunt* We tried to *grunt* open the door *grunt* but its locked from the inside."

Murata walked to him. "Let all four of us try to break it." They all moved to the opposite end of the hall. The combined might of the Mazoku broke the lock and let them in.

"Oh no Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled as he saw an unknown person remove a cloth from the blond's nose and mouth and prop him on his over his shoulder.

Hardly able to maintain his consciousness, Wolfram looked to the source of the noise. He found the scared face of his fiancé and looked him in the eye. His arm felt so heavy he barely raised it towards him. "Yuu…ri…"

Yuuri started after the man only to be stopped by a set of hands. "Let me go, I gotta help him!" he wrangled his was free and charged to the window seal. He looked down and saw the faint sight of wolfram being taken away. He had one leg on the ledge but was once again restricted by the arms of his friends. "Let me go I have to save him!"

"Grab a hold of yourself, Shibuya! There's nothing you can do for him now!" They managed to pull him back away from the window. Yuuri was released and he looked out the window to the sky. He couldn't see him any more. He couldn't do it. He could save him. All he could then was let out a scream.

"WOLFRAAAAAAAM!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n and that's all i have prepped for now! Still working on Chp 3 so be patient! as always please review to make the story continue!


	3. ……who fell in love……

A/N And by popular demand! chapter 3 is here!!! thanks for the reviews guys they make me wanna write and not let you down!! if you think i should do anything please let me know!

Discliaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh and its characters are not mine. What i make them do in fanfics is my idea!

**Chapter three:……who fell in love……**

"_They watched from their window in horror as the stranger who took their comrade disappeared into the night."_

Greta gasped and sat up. "Oh no, that's terrible!"

Shinou nodded. "It is really terrible."

"What happened next, Shinou? Tell me, tell me please!"

He let out a laugh at the eager little girl. "Alright, I'm getting to it."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_The next morning, Furi and his friends went to see the King about what happened. They told him all about the stranger they had seen."_

"…and when we got there, he had Wolfram and retreated out the window," Conrad stated with a twinge of anger resting in his voice.

The king brought his head to a rest in his hands. "I'm so sorry about this. I shouldn't have asked this of you. I just wanted a way to protect my daughter."

Conrad shook his head. "Your majesty, none of us blame you for what happened. We need to know about any persons you think could have any reasons to take her."

The king looked to the group and to the floor. "There was one man I can think of above all others. He claimed to be the king of a far off land. Tsumei I think was his name. He came to me asking for my daughter stating it was imperative I do so. I asked to explain to me but all he told me was, 'My business is my own and it is of no concern for yours.' After I turned him away, he left without another word. But something about his gaze told me he wouldn't give up."

"Do you have any idea where this man would be?" Murata asked.

"Alas, I don't. I have exhausted dozens of man-hours trying to bring some information on this man to light but nothing. I am truly sorry about your friend. Please forgive me."

"Sire, we'll find Wolfram. For now, is there anything else you can tell us about this man," Gwendal spoke keeping his calm demeanor.

"There is one thing. When I questioned him about his kingdom, he just smiled and told me, 'It doesn't exist. Atleast not yet.' I was put off by this statement. In asking him what he meant, he just smiled and replied; 'I have said all there is to say about it.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_Reviewing what the king said, Furi and his friends tried to come up with a plan to save their friend."_

"How can we look for something that doesn't exist?" Yuuri asked.

Gwendal furrowed his brow. "There is no such place. It has to be somewhere." He turned to Yozak. "What happened in there?"

The spy scratched his head as he reviewed the events. "Actually, sir I don't really remember. I heard a noise out by the window and carefully went to check it out." I opened it and I felt a hand make its way to me face. He put a rag on my face and it smelled very strange. I tried to shove the guy off but the smell from the rag was making it hard for me to stay awake. The last thing I remember was tearing off a piece of his uniform."

Conrad looked to him. "That doesn't leave us much information. Anything else, Yozak?"

The redhead pulled a piece fabric. "Actually, I think I got a very good clue. It has a seal on the side." He showed it them. And just as he claimed, on the side was a seal with a silver snake with two daggers behind it.

"It looks like a royal symbol," Murata observed. "I wonder where it's from."

Yuuri gave a wide hopeful grin. "That means once we trace it, we can find Wolfram!"

"Sire, its not that easy. We don't know which direction they went or how far it is."

"But we can ask around. Wolfram needs our help. We have to save him."

"Shibuya, you have to calm down. We will save Lord von Bielefeld but we need to gather information first. Like this symbol, for instance. We need to find which kingdom has a snake as a symbol."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_While Furi and his friends studied the mysterious markings, far away in another castle, their friend soon found himself in the care of a foul king."_

Slowly recovering from his drug induced coma Wolfram opened his eyes. _'Where am I? What happened to me?'_ He brought one arm around to prop himself up as he looked around. "What is this place?"

As he sat himself up, memories of the previous night flashed in his mind. "That's right! I was kidnapped in place of the princess! But where am I?"

He moved from the bed to the window. As far as he could see, a thick forest surrounding the castle. "Hmph, doesn't look so bad."

A sound from behind caused the Mazoku to jump. A man wearing a royal robe with dark hair and eyes stood in the doorway. He held out a hand towards Wolfram. "Good morning, my Princess. I trust you slept well. I am Tsumei. I welcome you to my home."

"I thank you for the welcome but I suggest you release me at once," he retorted.

Tsumei let out a hearty laugh. Hearing his laugh sent an uneasy feeling to Wolfram's spine. "My, you have quite the spirit. I can immediately tell you are going to great company. Please, join me for breakfast. I shall have my maids assist you in getting ready. Once you are through, we'll go for a ride about my kingdom." Without giving him another word or glance, he was gone.

"I don't believe this!" he shouted. "I am supposed to continue this charade! I'm not staying in this place another minute! The flames to which all the particles belong! Obey the demon tribe that destroyed the originators!" He gave a swift flick of wrist but nothing happened.

"What? My maryoku…" He repeated the phrase and still nothing. "Dammit, why isn't it working?!"

He lost his focus slightly as the door opened again. "Princess, we are here to help you get ready," said a cheerful maid.

"You've wasted your time. I am not going anywhere!"

She gave him a smile, that was cheerful yet slightly unnerving. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid our master insists that you do. We are under orders to have you dressed and ready for the day whether you agree or not."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_Trapped and under the surrender of Tsumei, the poor Mazoku was forced to remain under the watchful eye of his Highness."_

After fighting and accommodating to the maids might, Wolfram was dressed and downstairs, awaiting the carriage to leave.

"Ahh, you look lovely. I might even go as far as to say you are even more radiant then the sun itself." Tsumei walked door the stairs and stood beside Wolfram. "That lovely shade of green matches your eyes perfectly." He took the blond's hand and slightly grazed his lips over the ivory skin.

Wolfram had to suppress a shudder. The fact that this person had kissed his hand was the furthest thing from his mind. _'There is something about his touch. Something very abnormal.'_

Tsumei let go of the palm and moved his arm to Wolfram's shoulders. "Come, let me give you the grand tour." He assisted wolfram into their ride and proceed out the gates.

Tsumei started to explain his kingdom's history but it fell on deaf ears. As Wolfram looked around the town, he had an almost sickly feeling. Tsumei wrapped an arm around the young man's shoulder. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Wolfram remained quiet but answered in a nod. Even after Tsumei tried to be polite and hand him a rose, the young mazoku still couldn't shake his suspicions. _'There is something very wrong about this place. It be in the middle of summer and I'm freezing.'_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_Unable to wait any longer for his friends to decide on what course of actions to take, Furi packed up his horse and set out to find his dear friend. Little did he know, he would not be alone on his journey."_

After a full day of researching books, talking to people and arguing with Gwendal and Murata, Yuuri was left with little options. "I can't believe after all this we still don't have any leads. I thought for sure we would at least be ready to leave by now."

The door slightly opened and Conrad leaned against the wall. "You must be disappointed, Heika."

The upset maoh turned with a sour look to the brunette. "Conrad, I told you to call me by my name."

Conrad stood up from his spot and walked over to Yuuri. "Sorry, Yuuri. You shouldn't be moping about. You must have faith in us and Wolfram. I'm sure his fine."

Regardless of his comforting smile, Yuuri still felt ashamed. Here was his godfather comforting him after the double black just stood by and let Conrad's little brother be taken.

Yuuri looked from Conrad to his hands. "Conrad, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" was the reply, laced with mild shock.

Yuuri let out a deep sigh. "I just stood there and watched as that guy left with Wolfram."

Conrad placed a sympathetic hand over Yuuri's. "We all watched him. You don't have to blame yourself."

"Conrad…" His onyx eyes looked up into chestnut colored. It was then Yuuri could tell Conrad blamed himself just as much as Yuuri did.

"We should put some faith in Wolfram. He'll make it through long enough to save him." Conrad stood up to leave. "We should rest up if we intend to keep up the search tomorrow."

The younger man looked to him and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

Under the dead of night and sure everyone else was in bed asleep, Yuuri snuck out of his bed to the stables. "I know I shouldn't leave without telling them but I just can't sit around and wait any longer. I just can't sit and wait while Wolfram might be endanger."

"Well, it's about time you got up, Bocchan."

Yuuri jumped as the form of a certain red-haired friend walked closer. "Y-Yozak! What are you doing here?"

"I was enjoying the night air. I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I can't let you go out all by yourself."

"But, Yozak you don't understand. I-"

"Which is why I'm going with you. The Captain would never let me live it down if I knowingly let his highness ride off into the night all by himself."

Yuuri felt a grin stretch across his face. "Yozak…"

"Don't forget us."

Yuuri looked over Yozak's shoulder and took in the figures of Murata, Gwendal and Conrad.

The Sage waved to his friend. "Hey Shibuya. You didn't honestly think you were gonna leave without us, did ya?"

Downright dumbfounded, Yuuri's mouth hung open. "Murata, what are you guys doing here?!"

"We're coming with you. We know by now, Shibuya, you'll do anything to make things right. To be honest, I expected you to try thing stunt at dinner." The sage made his way to a horse.

"S-s-so you all were just waiting for me to sneak out of my bed and come down here before you planned on telling me?!"

Gwendal was the next to ready his stead. "You always act so impulsively we figured it you would do something to this degree sooner or later. Since we are here, we might as well get moving." He threw his leg over and mounted. "Besides, we've already notified the king of our plan to leave and he gave us permission to take these horses."

The double black tried to regain his thoughts. "So wait, if you guys had all this planned out already, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Yozak patted his back. "My idea, Heika. I wanted to see the look on your face when we did."

Yuuri was at a loss for words. On the one hand they tricked; on the other hand they were gonna save Wolfram. He chose to go with the latter and not stay mad at them. "Okay then what are we waiting for!" He led them out of the stables at full speed, out the courtyard and into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: and with that this chapter is over! yayz they're on their way so save wolfram!

ok so you know the drill review to keep this story going!


	4. ……with a prince……

A/N: Okay my lovelies! You wished for it and now i'm granting it! Chapter four is here. ok, don't hate me for his if you don't like it. i worked hard on this.

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh and the chars don't belong to me. If they did yuuri and wolfram would be screwing 24/7.

**Chapter four: ……with a prince……**

"_As the days wore on, Furi and his friends rode to nearby towns and questioned everyone. From officers of the law to the farmers they all gave the same answer; no. Just when all hope seemed lost help came from a most unexpected source."_

At the end of their fifth day since leaving the castle, everyone opted to stay at a local inn of the town they arrived in. Tired and frustrated, Yuuri plopped on his bed. "Man, it's been days since we left to find Wolfram and still nothing."

"Don't feel bad, Shibuya. I'm sure sooner or later we'll find a big clue that can help us," mused the Sage. "After all, this is just a story. I'm positive that a convenient plot twist is coming sooner or later."

Yuuri shifted his head to face his best friend. "You sure an a bigger optimist than I am. So, be honest with me, what do you think this story is about, anyway?"

The double black's mouth started to resemble that of a certain Cheshire cat. "Now Shibuya, what fun would it be for the audience if someone gave away an ending before they see it for themselves?"

"Aw, c'mon Murata. I know you know. Tell me alre-." Before he could finish his sentence, the sound of impacting furniture against the walls from downstairs interrupted him. Murata trailed Yuuri out the door and down the steps. They reached the last step only to be blocked by a monster of a man dressed all in black.

Yuuri was agape. "What's going on here?"

The human wall turned to his direction. "Nothing that concerns you. I suggest you go back to your room."

Another much smaller man dressed in a similar fashion sat up from his spot in the corner. "Now, now is that anyway to treat a guest? I'm sorry, young sir, but we are here on business." He shifted a lock of hair out of his face. "Don't worry all will be well once we are through."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri saw the innkeeper and his wife huddled in a corner. "What have they possibly have done to deserve this? You can't just trash their place!"

The smaller man smirked. "I'm afraid that's confidential. Now, I'll ask again; please return to your room."

He ignored the man's request and headed towards the man. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." He took his place between the strangers and

"Heh, stubborn boy. Let's show our friend what happens when you stick your nose where it doesn't belong." With a flick of his hand, the stranger wielded a sword with a curve and hook bent into it.

With a loud bellow, the larger man charged at Yuuri. _'Oh crap, I'm so screwed!'_

"Yuuri, get down!" Before he had time to react, Yuuri found himself on the ground next to the innkeeper. He looked up and saw Conrad standing right where he was not a moment ago. "Conrad!"

The harsh sound of metal on metal met his ears as he saw Gwendal join the fray. "What's going on here?" Gwendal demanded.

His opponent grinned from behind his blade. "Your friend here was obstructing our business. We were just going to give him a small lesson. We only wanted came to do what we were sent to and that was collect money."

"That's not true! They were going to kill these people!" Yuuri defended. Another sharp clash of Conrad's sword prevented the large man's blade from hitting Yuuri. "We have to get help from the palace security!"

The small man shoved Gwendal's blade away. "I'm afraid that you can't do that. You four are under arrest." He pointed his sword at each of them.

Conrad's battle with his challenger stopped and he stepped forward. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are going to come with us to see our king. That we are His Highnesses' personal army."

Before anyone could protest, the double black spoke up. "Okay we'll go."

Yuuri was completely shocked. His best friend was actually telling them to get arrested. "Murata, what are you saying?! We can't just let them take us to jail."

Conrad nodded. "His Eminence his right. We must follow the rules of this place."

Now Yuuri was even more confused. When did finding Wolfram take a backseat to following the local's laws? He was about to say something when Murata silently signaled him not to.

Once they were bound and led from the inn, Yuuri whispered to his fellow Mazoku. "Hey, why did you agree to get arrested? We'll never save Wolfram if we're in jail."

"On the contrary," Murata replied. "We're going straight to him."

"What? What makes you think these guys might know where he is?"

Murata tilted his head to his right side. "Look there, on their uniforms."

Yuuri motioned his head until he got a look on the arm of one of their captors. "It's the same seal Yozak took from the guy that Wolfram. These guys must work with for the same guy."

Murata nodded. "Exactly. They take us to the castle and that's where Lord von Bielefeld is."

Yuuri felt his heart leap in his chest. They were finally going to save Wolfram. He was going to have him back at last.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_They were brought before the king. He sentenced them to spend the rest of their lives in the castle dungeon. Disappointed that he'll never see his friend again, Furi starts to panic. Soon, news of the king's plan reaches Furi."_

The giant doors before them flew open and the tied up prisoners were shoved into the king's throne room. The captors pulled at the ropes forcing them to their knees. Walking before the king, he knelt. "My King, these men were arrested for interfering with federal business."

The king looked to them. "Did they? Seems to me they don't seem like much. Did they resist arrest?"

"No sir. They came quietly once I arrested them."

Yuuri raised his head to look at the king. To Yuuri, he seemed like a very kind looking king. But there was a chill drifting from him that left the scent of cynicism in the air. A shiver blazed his way down Yuuri's spine.

"Very well then. Lock the up in the dungeons for the time being. I'll decide on a proper punishment when the preparations are complete." He waved his hand to signal them to leave.

"As you wish, King Tsumei."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

Falling face first Yuuri heard the cell door slam behind him. "You are a lucky bunch of prisoners. The king is far too busy with the upcoming ceremonies to worry about the likes of you."

He stood up and grabbed the bars. "You've gotta let us out of here! Anyone, let us out!" he yelled until his voice was hoarse.

"Give it a rest Shibuya. They won't let us out." Murata sighed pushing up his glasses.

Yuuri turned to the double black, infuriated at his total placid composure. "How can you say that?! We're trapped in this dungeon while Wolfram is waiting for us! He's somewhere in this castle and he can't get to him!" He banged his fist against the bars. The whole time he asked himself the same question: why. Why did it make him so mad when he thought of Wolfram in danger? Why had he hesitated when he was taken? Why, why Wolfram?

"Heika, please calm down. We will find a way out of this. Things take time to happen. We've got to plan an escape." Conrad's reassuring voice was barely reaching his king. Sighing, the tall brunette moved His king to the ground. "I think help will come. We just have to wait."

After a few hours, the dungeon door opened. "Okay it's dinnertime, everyone!" Yuuri ran to the hole in his cell and looked to see a familiar sight. The before him was a certain red-head who made cross-dressing his hobby. "Greetings, you little cutie. How would you like something to eat?"

Yuuri was never so glad to see that maid outfit as he was at that moment. "Yozak, you snuck into the castle. You can get us out of here."

Murata stood up and walked to Yuuri. "Yup. I had him sneak in here just in case we were taken to the castle under unfortunate circumstances. You came here faster than expected."

Yuuri felt a sense of guilt towards his best friend. "I should have known. So, can you get us out?"

Yozak shook his head. "They wouldn't give me the key. Their security is tighter than bark on a tree. They say it's a precaution for some ceremony."

Gwendal joined the others. "Ceremony? What for?"

"I'm clear of all the details but I heard that the king is planning a wedding. Some of the maids said that his intended was a pretty little thing but had a fiery attitude."

Yuuri's heart sank into the floor as he felt his mouth run dry. His grip on the bars turned his knuckles white. "He must mean Wolfram."

"I don't know," Yozak continued. "But there's more. They said that soon everything they'll need for the sacrifice was almost complete."

Yuuri feel silent as Gwendal spoke again. "What do you mean by offering?"

Yozak looked down. "I'm not sure. I just know it is going to take place after the wedding."

"Hey you! Hurry up in there!" called a voice from out the door.

"Coming!" Yozak called back in his high-pitched voice. "I'll try to find out more."

"No, you try and find Wolfram. We'll figure a way out of here." Gwendal furrowed his brow as he gave the order.

"Yes, sir." They watched him retreat towards the entrance and out the door.

"This isn't good. If we don't hurry and get out of here, Wolfram may have to participate in that wedding." Conrad remarked.

They fell silent as a couple of guards made their rounds. Snippets of the conversation they shared met the mazoku's ears. "Its really such a shame."

"Yeah, I know. With a body like that, I wouldn't mind having some fun with her."

"I hear ya, buddy. The king is one lucky guy. Still, its such a waste."

"Tell me something I don't know. Too bad she'll never get to see the honeymoon."

"Regardless, its what the king wants. Wish I could spend sometime with her before she dies."

As the conversation died away, everyone sat frozen. Murata was the first to speak up. "They must have been talking about the sacrifice."

Conrad nodded. "And if what they said is right…"

Gwendal finished his sentence. "Wolfram is the sacrifice after it."

Suddenly all at once it hit Yuuri. If he didn't hurry and get out of there, he would loose Wolfram for good.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_They contemplated every possible exit strategy they could think of to escape. But so far none would help them save their friend. But they remained calm and kept thinking of a way out. Soon, they received word about their comrade."_

True to his word, Yozak carefully made his way back to his fellow mazoku. "Bocchan, Geika. I have news."

Conrad was the first to reach him. "Yozak, did you find Wolfram?"

He smiled. "I did."

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Is he alright?"

"I didn't get to talk to him but I did manage to find his room. He's in a secluded room in the other end. I walked by there earlier and it was more guarded than this. I questioned a guy and he told me that only the king and those with his permission was allowed in there. My guess is that Tsumei wants to keep him nice and snug until the ceremony."

"Good work. Anything else, Yozak?"

"I'm going to see if I can talk to Kakka. It maybe best he knows we're here. Well I got to go before they start to suspect something." Yozak bid a quick goo-bye to them and slowly headed out. As he rounded a corner, he was unaware of two figures standing around the previous spot.

"Who was that maid just now?"

"My lord, she is one of the new ones we hired."

Tsumei's face twisted into a dark scowl. "Keep an eye and that on. I don't like how familiar she is with the prisoners. And increase the security around my betrothed. Make sure she never leaves your sight. I don't want my plans ruined by a small oversight, understand?"

The servant bowed. "Yes, my lord." He left the king there in the corridor.

"I've waited too long to let everything shatter right in front of me. I will have that sacrifice even if it's by my own hands."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N and that's it for now. i'll start chapter five soon. i've been busy with school then sheer laziness kicked in.....

as always please review. Yuuri has to save Wolfram!


	5. ……and together……

A/N: *rises from grave* I'm alive! School killed me. Okay i now present Chapter five! sorry for the wait but school projects come first. anyway, i hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh and its characters are not mine. I only claim the OC's.

**Chapter five:……and together……**

"_The captured comrade discovers his friends have to the castle to save him and that they were in the dungeons. He snuck out of his room to find his would-be rescuers. But the evil king was closely watching the poor man."_

Wolfram was pacing in his room. Without his sword or maryoku to help him out of his prison, there was very little he could do. Occasionally, he stopped and looked out the window. He hoped that sooner or later he would see five horses advancing over the horizon. _'Yuuri, where are you? You promised you'd come. Are you even coming at all?'_ He shook his head. "No, I gotta have faith in him!! Our love is strong enough that it'll lead him here!" Though he would never admit it out loud, his faith in his fiancé was slowly dimming.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "If you've come to get me to eat or get me to talk to the king, you're wasting you're time."

Regardless of what he said the door opened. He didn't bother to turn to face the newcomer. "I told you it was a waste of time!"

A shrill high-pitched voice rang familiar in his ears. "I'm sorry, but I hoping you would at least try this time."

Wolfram turned to face the disguised Yozak. "Yozak, its you!"

He nodded as he shut the door. "The one and only. It's been a while."

"So, where's Yuuri? Isn't he here with you?"

Yozak got quiet for a minute. "Bocchan, Geika, Gwendal and Conrad are in the dungeons. They were locked up for disturbing the peace."

Wolfram growled. "Figures that wimp would get locked up for doing stupid things rather than save me!"

Yozak quieted him down. "Hush, Sire. If we hurry, I'll take you to him."

Wolfram, rather than stay locked in his room, crawled under the tray cover and coiled himself underneath it. "I can barely fit under here."

Yozak looked at him. "It's the dress you have on. It's too fluffy. You either bear with it or take it off. Don't you have any normal clothes?"

Wolfram flushed. "No, my regular ones are back at the other castle and these are the only ones they have for me."

Yozak grinned. "Sometimes I think you like to cross-dress like me." Before the blond could retort, Yozak silenced him and proceeded out the door.

After many bumps and sudden jerks, Yozak lifted the flimsy white wall. "We're here. You can get out now."

Wolfram stood up and stretched his back. "That was horrible! Okay which cell belongs to them?" They headed down a hall to the last cell in the corridor. Once they found it, Wolfram grabbed the bars. "Yuuri!"

The double black looked up and took in the familiar face of the bishounen. He stood up and ran to the opening. "Wolfram, it's really you! Are you okay?"

Wolfram released his grip then crossed his arms. "Of course I am! I refuse to let being kidnapped get the better of me."

"That's good. We came to rescue you. Sorry to make you wait," he replied scratching his head.

"Hah, what a wimp. Only you can get caught on a rescue mission."

Being glad to see Wolfram was enough to let him allow that wimp comment pass. Conrad looked to Wolfram. "Listen, you have to help us get out of here. We need to get you out if here now."

Wolfram blinked. "What for?"

Gwendal looked to his little brother. "The ceremony, of course. We need to get you as far away from this place as possible."

Wolfram shook his head. "Wait a moment, what are you guys talking about? What ceremony?"

Murata adjusted his glasses. "You must not know."

Wolfram looked to him. "Know what? Someone explain to me what's going on!"

Murata went on. "The king is planning to make you his bride."

"What, bride?!" his eyes bulged. "That's ridiculous! I never agreed to that! There is no way I'm going to marry that man!"

"There's more. Apparently after the wedding, there's going to be a sacrifice. And we have reason to think that it's going to be you. Wolfram looked to the Sage in disbelief.

"What? That can't be true. I never heard anything about this!"

Gwendal put a hand to his chin. "Tsumei must not have wanted to tell you. Did you notice anything going on around the castle?"

Wolfram growled. "No, I'm always locked in that room unless he summons me to go around town with him. I can't believe this!"

Yuuri looked to him. "If we can get out of here, we can go. Can you melt this with a fireball or something?"

Wolfram shook his head. "I've tried countless times but I can't summon it. There must be a way go get you out of there."

Yozak placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Leave this to me." He reached in his hair and pulled out a bobby pin. He started to fiddle with the lock. "I should have you all out in a jiffy."

"Hurry Yozak, we could be caught at any moment," Wolfram urged.

As seconds speed by, Yozak grinned. "Almost got it."

"That is far enough." They all turned and saw Tsumei standing cross-armed staring at them. "My dear, I can't believe you are out of your room. Now I'm afraid I'll have to punish you." With a snap of his fingers, several men dressed in all black formed a half circle around the cell. "Take the princess back to her room. As for the other one, lock him up with the others."

Wolfram was grabbed by his arms and struggled to get away. "Let me go! I demand you release me!"

Tsumei chuckled. "I'm sorry to say that you are in no position to make demands."

Yuuri pressed his face against the cell poles. He reached his arm out as far as he could. This time he refused to not at least try to get to him. "WOLFRAM, NO!!"

Wolfram freed one hand and reached for Yuuri. His fingers grazed the other set before being hauled away. "Yuuri! No, Yuuri!" The blond's voice faded as he fell further away.

Tears flowed from his eyes as Wolfram was once again taken right before him. Yuuri faced the evil king before him. "Why do you want him? He's a man, you can't marry him!"

Tsumei huffed. "I take it you must be that young man's fiancé. Yuuri Shibuya, how nice to meet you. I know all about you and your precious Wolfram. He often talks about you in his sleep. I'll be sure to save you a spot in our wedding seating arrangements." Without another word or look, Tsumei left them in the cell.

Yuuri's tears feel to the ground as he pounded against it. "Dammit, I let him get away again! Wolfram…"

"Shibuya…" Aside from the single spoken word, no other sound came from the occupants beside the sobs from the hurt demon king.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_The evil king made sure to secure the mazoku in his room. After which, he paid the young man a visit. Little did he know, he would be forced to do something that he would regret from that night on…"_

"Let me go! I said let me go!" The door to the princess' room was kicked open and poor Wolfram was shoved in it. He landed face first on the floor; he stood up and banged on the door that slammed in his face. "No, Yuuri! Let me out of here!" He repeatedly beat his fist against the door. One of his fists was caught mid-swing as the door flung open in a fluid motion.

Tsumei looked from the inflamed "Now, what good would it do for you to act out after I've shown you nothing but kindness?" His gripped tightened around the small wrist. Wolfram thought if we wanted to, Tsumei could easily break his wrist. "My, my I've never had such a rude guest."

"You kidnapped me! Release me!" He knew nothing would happen but he hoped it might at least give Tsumei a scare. "The flame to which all the-" Before he could finish, Tsumei had him against the wall.

"You're little trick is useless. Nothing you can do will harm me," he mocked.

Wolfram stared at his captor with hate and fear. He felt a nervous sweat break on the back of his neck. "What do you want with me?"

Tsumei gave a small smirk at the sight. "That is simple. I intend to marry you."

"And use me as a sacrifice! Why go through the trouble of marrying me if you're gonna kill me?!"

Tsumei's grinned widened. "Simple; I do not exist in this world. Long ago, I was banished to a living hell; I was to drift until the end of time. I finally found an escape from that place and I took it. But it came at a price. I have everything I need but I am missing one thing to fully live again!"

Wolfram grew even more vexed with this man. "What does that have to do with this?!"

"Part of the ritual requires that only the most beautiful person must be offered to revive the one that is lost. After I returned to this world, I began my search. I've seen many faces and none of them were right. That's when I came across the Princess Veronica. She was exactly what was required. She had the face of an angel. I knew she would set me free. When I was sent away by that cretin, I swore I would have her life yet. So I ordered my soldiers to bring her to me whatever the cost. Imagine my surprise when my men brought me you. I thought that man could keep his precious daughter; I have a worthy enough offering right here." He raised his other hand and caressed the almost marble cheek.

Wolfram gave a slight gulp. "And the marriage?"

Tsumei smiled. "They say every bride looks the most beautiful on her wedding day. What better time to offer such a lovely creature?" As he rubbed Wolfram's face, Wolfram looked away. "Such a shame though. You should die so young."

The mazoku looked back to him. "I'll never agree to this! I'll never marry you!"

The elder man moved closer to his ear. "Not even to save that young king of yours?"

Wolfram's eyes all but shot out if his sockets. _'Yuuri…'_ "What do you plan to do to him?!"

"I thought you would respond to that. Wouldn't it be a shame if he couldn't make it to the wedding? I'm sure he would love to see you in a white gown."

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" He shouted. "If you hurt him. I'll-" He lost his voice and train of thought.

The hand that held Wolfram's cheek moved to his throat and choked him. "You'll what?! I'd love to hear it." Tsumei pressed himself closer to Wolfram. "Go on, I'm waiting."

Wolfram growled and strained to talk. "You better not hurt him."

"Only if you agree. You marry me and he goes free along with all your friends."

Wolfram choked back a whimper and replied in a whisper. "I'll do it."

Tsumei released him and watched as he fell to the floor, gasping for air. "That wasn't so hard was it? I expect to see you ready when the day of the ceremony comes." He marched out the door and locked it.

Wolfram rubbed his neck where a hand had been not a moment ago. It felt ice cold to his touch. _'It's so cold. Just like that day. It was his touch that made me so cold. It's as cold as death. That man is dead. And I'm gonna help bring him back to life.'_ His vision blurred as he held himself. Two tears fell from his face and hit the ground. "Yuuri…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_Once they had clamed Furi down, his friends tried to think of a way to stop the wedding. Fortunately, luck was on their side. Through combined effort they escaped from their prison and ran to finish the mission they set out to do."_

Yuuri slumped against the dungeon door. He was beating himself up over what happened. He had Wolfram right there and he was snatched from him again. He just about gave up all hope.

"Bocchan seems really out of it. How do we bring him back?" Yozak questioned.

Conrad moved from his spot sat by Yuuri. A comforting embrace was given to the depressed maoh. "Heika, say something. We're all worried about you."

Yuuri looked to his godfather. "Conrad, what do I do? I want to save him from this place but everything keeps falling down around me."

"Yuuri, we will get him back."

"But what if we're too late? Wolfram could marry him tomorrow and we'ld still be in here rotting away."

"Then you have really given up." Gwendal spoke up. "Wolfram died for you and this is the thanks gets? He is right. You are a wimp."

"What did you say?!" Yuuri broke free from his spot and stood.

Murata looked to the mazoku and caught his eye. "He's right, Shibuya. What Lord von Bielefeld sees in you is a mystery. I'm surprised he hasn't given up on you already."

Yuuri turned to his so-called best friend. "Shut up!"

Gwendal spoke up again. "Wolfram puts you before anything and you're not even gonna fight for him? He deserves better than you. You don't even deserve to have him as a bodyguard let alone a fiancé. You should just give up this rescue mission and let us save him."

Having heard more than he can take, Yuuri marched over to Gwendal and grabbed him by the collar. "Shut up! Just shut up! I came all this way to save your brother and that's what I'm gonna do! If you think I'm gonna just sit back and to nothing, think again! I'll save Wolfram by myself if I have to! There's no way I'm gonna let him marry that jerk! I'ld rather die before I give up!"

Gwendal grinned and pulled Yuuri's hands off of him. "That's more like it."

"Don't you think that was harsh, Your Excellency?" Yozak called from on the other side of the dungeon.

"Gwendal, that wasn't necessary," the brunette replied. "You almost pushed him too far."

Yuuri gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Murata stood by his fellow double black. "Lord von Voltaire was testing you, Shibuya. He wanted to make sure you weren't the type to actually give so easily. He wanted to make sure that you were willing to fight to the end."

Yuuri looked to Gwendal. "Gwendal. Were you-"

"We don't have time for sentimentality," the dark haired man replied. "We have to figure a way out of here."

The young man looked to him with admiration. "Yeah." He could tell Gwendal was putting up a front to pretend he didn't like the other person.

"Already done." Yozak turned to them and grinned. "We can escape whenever you give the word, your majesty?"

"When did you-" Yuuri stared.

He was answered with the redhead pointing to the lock. "Picked it. They may have taken the bobby pin that as in there but I have plenty more." With that, he swung the door open. "Shall we?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" Breaking into a sprint with Yozak in the lead Yuuri and the others ran from the cell to find the captured Wolfram.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_They raced through corridor after corridor to find the right room. Many times they stopped and narrowly made it past the roaming guards. Though luck had helped them escape trouble was soon to find them."_

Yozak peered around the corner. "Okay, it's just up this hallway and Kakka's room is straight up ahead."

The others nodded. "What do we do about the soldiers standing outside his room?" Gwendal asked.

"It would be best if you and Lord Weller wait here, Shibuya. Lord von Voltaire Yozak and I can distract them long enough for you two to get to the room. Lord Weller, make sure he gets to that room."

"Understood, Your Eminence." Conrad moved Yuuri behind him.

Yozak raised an arm to the others. "Everyone get ready. And, let's go!" Murata and Gwendal followed Yozak around the corner as Conrad placed an arm in front of the young moah. "Be patient, Sire. We'll go in as soon as it's safe."

When he didn't hear a reply from Yuuri, Conrad whipped around and saw one man with a dagger to Yuuri's neck and another one with his sword drawn pointed to his own chest. "Looks like you guys failed. Get moving or else this kid will be forced to breathe through a hole in his neck." Conrad looked to Yuuri and lifted his arms. He rounded the corner to the others followed intently by both soldiers and Yuuri.

Murata was that first to spot them. "Lord Weller, Shibuya!"

More men came from the opposite direction. "Don't move!" Swords drawn and pointed at the other three, their numbers easily bested them 5 to 1.

"Well, well. It seems more guests aren't happy with my hospitality." A familiar unwelcoming voice rang clear. Tsumei emerged from the room they tried to get to. "It seems my suspicions were confirmed."

Yuuri looked to him. "What are you doing in there?! Where is Wolfram?!"

"I moved him into a more…secluded part of the place after we brought him back. I must say he finds it all the more settling." An evil smile crept to one ear to another.

"Where is he?!" Yuuri yelled again.

"That's none of your concern. Return them to the dungeons." Before he could give another order, his eye caught something he never saw before. The young man that had his attention began to emit a light blue aura. It was faint but still he caught the slightest glimpse for it disappeared. They carried them away back to where they started. "But them in solitary confinement. And watch that one closely." Whatever Tsumei saw just then, made him even more tense and eager to proceed with his plans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's it! we're getting close to the climax now! honestly i'm waiting for yuuri to jump wolfram but alas it won't happen this time around. anyway, review please! i mean come on. yuuri needs to save wolfram and and only you can save him!


	6. ……they had the most……

A/N: Okay i'm sorry but i am steadily losing my attention on this story!!! i am still gonna finish it cuz let's face it even i don't know what'll happen.

Yuuri: Liar!!

Wolfram: You wrote an outline!! Now get back to work!!

me: Yeah yeah i know! *sighs* anyway here chapter 6. the climax!!!!!!! hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: again....i don't own anything but the OC's.....dammit!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter six: ……they had the most……**

"_Days passed slowly as Furi was locked in his prison. Before he knew it, him and his friends were made to be special guests at the evil king's ceremony. Furi knew he had to act fast to save one of his dearest friends from a horrible fate."_

Yuuri sat in the corner of his cell when the door swung open. Two guards picked him up and tied his arms behind his back. They shoved him out the door. "What are you doing?" he asked.

He grimaced. "You're a luck one. For some reason, the king wants you at his wedding."

Yuuri looked forward and saw everyone else was being taken, too. He said nothing when he was continuously forced him to move on.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

Wolfram stood in his room as the maids finished getting him ready. Try as hard as they might, he wasn't talking. He just let them make adjustments as they kept telling him he was lovely, how well the dress made him look and other things. Once they finished, they left him alone to wait.

He didn't bother to look at himself. He wanted nothing more than to run away right then and there; the only thing that made him stay was the thought of Yuuri and the others down in the dungeons. A tear traced its path along his face. "I'm sorry, Yuuri…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_Forced to watch the ceremony made Furi furious. That's when his powers started to awaken. Suddenly, he had the strength of a thousand mazoku!"_

Yuuri as brought into the chapel at the far end of the castle. He saw Tsumei, dressed in a white suit, standing at the head when they were bunched close together. The dark-haired king turned to the door as it opened a small smile wormed its way on his face as he advanced to them. "My how nice to see all of you. I trust you're as excited about this day as I am."

Yuuri had so many things he wanted to yell at the man but all he managed to do was glare daggers. At the look on the young Maoh's face gave Tsumei an even great sense of satisfaction. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you but your place for the ceremony shall be at the front with us. I want you to be part of the ceremony."

Yuuri had enough. "Where is Wolfram? Answer me, you—"

Tsumei waved a hand. "Ah, ah, ah. You must watch your language in a church, my friend. You will see him soon enough. Show our guest to their place." The two men that had a hold on Yuuri yanked at his arms to move him. Yuuri, enraged struggled against the forceful grip, almost knocked one of them over. He was grabbed again by his hair and forced to look up.

Tsumei tightened his grip making Yuuri release a small yell. "What kind of manners is that? You can sit in the cell of yours for all I care but I need you. Take him away."

Yuuri knelt as he was placed beside the altar. He looked around and saw everyone else beside the wall. A hand forced his head forward just as an axe was positioned under his neck. "A precaution, I assure you. I want to make sure everything goes the way I planned."

Soon, the doors were pulled open and guests from all over made their way to their seats. He could feel their stares burrow into his head from around him. Soon he heard some of the commotion die down and a pair of feet stood in front of him.

The sound of the instruments playing a wedding march met his ears and his stomach soon met the floor. He shifted his head and saw what he thought was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Wolfram, dressed a white wedding gown with long white gloves, carrying a bouquet of white roses, was truly a vision. His trained flowed as he walked down the aisle. Yuuri almost thought he was dead until he caught a more in-depth look at Wolfram's face. He was looking down like he was ashamed or sad. And his eyes… his eyes were red like he had been crying. Yuuri felt a deep sorrow for him. The Wolfram he knew wouldn't have been broken so easily. He also felt a newfound hatred for the man who caused him so much grief.

As Wolfram took his place beside Tsumei his eyes fell to the captive double black. He face widened as his eyes darted from him to the man beside him. "What's he doing here? You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"So long as you agreed to the whole thing. I'm keeping him close by under special watch should you change your mind and decide to leave," was his answer. He gripped the blond's arm and shoved him forward. "Continue." He told the conductor.

As the priest begins to recite from his book, Yuuri looks on in disbelief. _'Wolfram, you don't have to do this. Run away, please. Save yourself.'_ He kept looking on with his mind racing.

"…if no one has any objections as to why these shouldn't be wed, speak now-"

"DON'T DO IT!! GET AWAY FROM HIM AND SAVE YOURSELF!!" rang throughout the chapel. Tsumei and Wolfram looked to the side where the source came from. Yuuri panted as he aught both stares. Tsumei made a motion and the axe had found itself pressing even harder to Yuuri's exposed throat.

Wolfram could barely breathe. He looked at Yuuri with tears starting to swell up inside of him. He gave a small sad smile and mouthed a few words that left Yuuri speechless. "Its okay, really. I do this purely for love."

Once Tsumei was satisfied with Yuuri's position, he turned to his original position; Wolfram followed suit.

Yuuri's thoughts echoed over and over. _'Wolfram…why? Why do you do this? I…I can't let you do this. I won't let you do this! Wolfram, I… I-'_

In a sudden burst of energy, Yuuri was free. His restraints broke off his wrists; the guards beside him where blown away. He stood up with a bright blue aura strongly pulsating. His hair grew twice its length as he stepped forward.

Tsumei was knocked a few feet from his position. He turned to look at the young man and his astonishing powers. Yuuri picked up a sword from a fallen guard and held it up. The aura quickly faded as he stood between the frozen king and Wolfram. "Listen up! The only one that's gonna marry Wolfram is ME! So you keep your hands off of him!"

Wolfram was stunned. He was somewhat surprised that Yuuri could even tap into his Maoh powers. What really got him was the fact that he could hardly believe what he heard. "Yuuri…"

Tsumei clenched his teeth. He had come so close to achieving his goal he'ld even risked his sanity to get it! He stood up and drew his own sword from its sheath. "You raise a sword to me! Why do you even fight for him? Why do you contastly interfere with my plans?!" He waved his weapon at Yuuri.

"Its because I love him!" In a fast move, Yuuri wrapped an arm around Wolfram and ducked. He trusted his sword up and managed to disarm Tsumei. The disarmed King growled and fell back. "Damn you, boy. I refuse to let an obstacle like you ruin my plans!"

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's wrist and ran to the others. He picked up a sword and gave it to Wolfram. "Free the others. We need their help."

Wolfram grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute! Did you really mean what you said? Or were you just making up stuff? Are you even you or the Moah?!"

The demon king turned to him. There was the body of the Maoh standing right in front of him. But his eyes were different then normal. They were absolutely contradicting. But the eyes were those of innocence, justice and integrity. Yuuri's eyes.

In a swift motion, Yuuri leaned in and pressed his own lips to Wolfram's. Wolfram was frozen. The feel of the lips that he waited so long for were finally there. Before his conscious mind could respond, Yuuri pulled away.

"I meant it. Free the others, hurry!" Yuuri barely turned to defend himself from a solder delivering an over handed swing. Then another sword came at him from his right. He tried to evade it but the blade slit the skin of his arm. "Come boy! Your opponent is me!" Tsumei yelled.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

"_Soon, the wedding ceremony became a battlefield. The group of comrades held their own against the small army attacking them. The same could not be said about Furi. He fought and fought until something happened. The king he was fighting changed."_

Wolfram ran to his bothers and cut the ropes free. "Thanks, but how are we supposed to fight without swords?" Gwendal asked. Almost as if asked, soldiers tried to surprise him but he defended himself and knocked them out. "Here!" He took the fallen weapons and tossed them to Yozak and Conrad. All three ran to fight beside Yuuri, as Wolfram untied Murata. Murata picked up a nearby sword and tried to make aim.

Wolfram went to help them but tripped. One of the soldiers Gwendal knocked out was lying in his dress. "Damn this thing!" With a quick slash of his sword, the dress had been cut into a much shorter version than he would have liked. With his newfound advantage, he ran to his friends.

"Looking good there, Lord von Bielefeld. I must say you got a nice pair of legs." Murata laughed.

Wolfram growled in embarrassment. "Now's not the time to be a pervert! We have to find away out of here!"

Gwendal nodded. "Everyone, make sure to stick together. We can beat them if we watch out for each other. Wolfram, you watch out for his Highness."

With a group nod, everyone soon engaged in fights within the church. Soldier after solder fell at the combined strength of the mazoku. They managed to keep them from interfering with Yuuri and Tsumei's fight.

Yuuri could barely hold his own against Tsumei. He huffed as the other man stood a few feet away from him. "Not bad for a kid. But I think it's time I stop playing around!" Soon, he let out low yell and his whole body was encased in a shroud of black. His eyes grew dark and teeth grew larger. "Come at me, boy!"

Yuuri used whatever strength he had left to summon his maryoku. The aura returned and pulsated in a greater fashion. "I do not wish to shed blood. But if I must you leave me no choice! Justice, be done!" The air surrounding them flurried as they clashed.

Everyone stopped and brought their attention to the two kings. Shocked, Wolfram went to run to Yuuri but his elder brothers stood in his way. "What are you doing? We have to help him!"

Conrad looked to him. "Wolfram, stop and think. It's too dangerous for you to go in there. With all this energy pulsating, you'll endanger yourself and Yuuri."

He growled. "I refuse to just stand here and watch! Conrad, we need to get over there."

"And what can we do?! We can't use our maryoku. We would only get in the way," the eldest stated. "We can only watch from here."

Wolfram glared at the kings. "Yuuri…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

Tsumei looked at Yuuri and smirked. "Look at you. You are no match for me. Once I'm finished here, married or not I'll take that precious fiancé's of yours life."

Yuuri growled. "NO YOU WOOON'T!!!!" He swung his sword again. Tsumei missed the attack and brought his sword up. "Too slow!!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------///////////////

The whole room was deathly quiet. Yuuri stood there in disbelief. He couldn't what he was seeing. His eyes were lying to him. A cough echoed through out the church. He knew it was real; he just refused to believe it.

There was a mess of blond hair in his view. Blood seeped down the side of a white wedding dress. Wolfram let out another cough and a trail of blood was left from his mouth to his chin. "I …won't let you *huff* die here. I swore *moan* to protect you."

Tsumei retracted his sword. Blood slowly dripped down the blade. "Now that was a waste. Such a pity."

"Wolfram, no!" Yuuri caught Wolfram as he fell. The bloodstained prince strained to talk. "I told you I would gladly lay down my life—for the sake of love."

Tsumei scoffed. He flung whatever was left on his sword onto Yuuri and Wolfram. "Looks like I when. My sacrifice is complete!" A white light formed a pillar around Tsumei.

Yuuri wiped a crimson blond lock from his face. "Wolfram…" Yozak, was the first to reach the two. "Kakka. His wound looks really bad." The other three looked to him.

"If we don't treat it soon, he could die," Murata observed.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Yuuri stood up, his sword at the ready. Tears formed various paths down his cheeks. "You'll pay that that!!" He ran into the pillar after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: O_o i'm going to hell for that. DUNDUNDUUUUNN!!! Another cliff-hanger! i almost cried writing that!!! but fear not!! i promise a happy ending!!!!!

Wolfram: Why did you write that?!

Me:...........build suspense?

Wolfram: Hmph. I hate you.

Me: I gave you a kiss! be happy about it!

Wolfram: *blush*

Me: *sigh* anyway review to save wolfram!!!


	7. the happiest ending ever

A/N: Hello everyone!!! I'm soo sorry this is late!!! My Laptop crashed and took my stuff with it!!! but i remembered most of it and typed as fast as i could.

Wolfram:Liar you made stuff up!

me:.....You like the ending so i wouldn't talk. Anyway here's the last Chapter!! I hope you like it!! *opens vault*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter:……the happiest end ever.**

"_Furi followed the other man into the pillar. Soon, the light was gone and from his position on the ground, the king looked up defeated by the other king."_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\----------------------------///////////////////

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut then slowly opened them. He was floating at the top. He shifted his gaze from side to side in search of Tsumei. The sound of laugher below caught his attention. He looked down and found his foe. Yuuri thought Tsumei was looking at him but soon noticed the other man's eyes weren't. They were unfocused, crazed even.

The double black descended until he was closer to him. The king's crazed laughter echoed in his ears. As soon as he reached the bottom, Yuuri saw a red emitting from the king's chest. He felt the owner's gaze finally fall to him.

"I can feel my heart beating and my body surge with life! I haven't felt like this in so long! You're too late, boy. I am almost whole again! Once this process is complete, I'll once again own this land. If you survive at all, place flowers on your fiancé's gave for me."

Yuuri raised his sword to him. "Shut up! There is still time for me to stop you!" he yelled. He positioned himself for an attack. Soon, he felt all of his rage and sorrow build within. His maryoku shown again but he didn't feel tired at all. He refused to let Wolfram die before they went home. He wasn't going to give up at this point. He wanted nothing more than to stop him right there and now.

He ran to make his attack but stopped short when his target screamed. The red light soon began to pulsate rapidly and erratically. It widened and a scaly arm emerged. It searched until it clutched Tsumei's arm. Another followed suit and came to a rest on his waist. A raspy, low voice let out a chuckle. "Good work, Tsumei. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Tsumei looked at his chest in horror. "Its you! What did you do to me?!! This was not part of our agreement!"

The voice laughed again. "I have done no such thing. I just left out parts of the deal. I would provide you with information on how to get out and you would help me escape as well. That was the basis. I didn't tell you that once you started the ceremony, you would die. Of course, you would only be able to return to normal until the minute I am free. After that, you die."

"You tricked me!"

"Your desire to return made it all the more easier for me to do so. You humans truly are a simple minded race."

Tsumei barred his teeth then glared to Yuuri. He raised his free hand at him while it started to glow a bright green as well as Yuri's sword. Once the glowing aura vanished, the outstretched arm extended out to the side. "Now, boy, strike. I gave you all my power that I have left. Hurry, before he comes out!"

Yuuri looked to him in awe as his blade changed from green to blue n steady pulses. "Why are you doing this?

"If my dying means this creature goes free, I'ld rather remain alive n that hellhole!" he shouted. "What are you waiting for, do it!"

Yuuri took a batting position and swung his empowered blade. The sword slashed from waist to shoulder in a quick, fluid-like motion. For what seemed like the longest moment, neither figures moved; no sound could be heard. Then, in a loud shriek, the entrance vanished and in its place, a black hole.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\----------------------------///////////////////

Everyone outside the light stared at the pillar. Several minutes passed since their Maoh chased Tsumei in. Wolfram has yet to regain consciousness and time was running out for the young prince. Murata wiped beads of sweat from the blond's brow that rested on his lap. Gwendal furrowed his brow so deep the others worried he would soon break a vessel. "Where is he? At this rate, we won't be able to save Wolfram." The others saw the concern for his youngest brother written on his face. But they said nothing

The pillar's light intensified. They diverted their eyes away and saw Wolfram's body emit the same light as well.

"What s that?" Yozak asked. "You think Bocchan did it?"

"Hey, look the wound is gone!" Murata observed. Through the bloodstained and tattered dress, they saw that the Sage was indeed right. The gash had completely healed itself. It almost looked as if it was never there.

Wolfram's eyes slowly linked before fluttering open. He looked to everyone's face but realized one was missing. "What happened here? Wh-where's Yuuri?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\----------------------------///////////////////

Yuuri huffed as he looked to the wounded man. His arms felt heavy as they clutched the no longer shining weapon. Tsumei was on his knees then fell to the ground. The double black looked to him but remained still. "Tsumei, why did you do it? Why give my your power?"

Tsumei looked up and gave a weak smile. "Because, boy, I wanted revenge on that thing. Simple as that."

The bright light soon faded and Yuuri looked to find his surroundings have changed back to that of the church. Dark orbs landed on the group huddled together. He broke off into a run and knelt beside his semi-conscious fiancé. He carefully held Wolfram in his arms as his hand wiped tears filling his eyes and blurred his vision. "Wolf, you're alive. I'm so glad you're alright."

Wolfram smiled. "Of course, Yuuri. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

A low rumbling came from overhead. Everyone shot their heads upward and saw bits of the building start to break off and be sucked into a black hole.

"We have to get out of here or else we'll be sucked in along with everything else," Conrad said.

A low groan from behind caught their attention. Tsumei popped himself onto his elbows. "You have to get out. This castle is going to be taken to the other world along with everything else in it. Hurry up and leave this place!"

Gwendal nodded. "He's right; we have to evacuate." Yuuri picked up Wolfram, ran to the door, but stopped and turned to look at Tsumei. "Thank you, Tsumei." He turned and followed the others.

Tsumei chuckled at the demon king and closed his eyes as they left. "Foolish boy. You held back. That last attack should have easily killed me."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\----------------------------///////////////////

Corridor after corridor they ran. Bits of the castle broke off at faster paces.

"There must be an exit somewhere," Conrad shouted as he looked around.

Yozak smiled and pointed ahead. "There's a hallway that leads to the stables. We can take the horses out."

"Are you sure, Yozak?" Gwendal asked.

The redhead winked and gestured in conformation. As per the instructions, they made it to the stables within minutes. As Yuuri mounted his own horse, he watched as Conrad helped his younger brother in the saddle.

"I am capable of riding a horse on my own, Conrart. I don't need you worrying about me." As if to contradict his mind and pride, Wolfram's body slumped forward almost sending the blond off his mount. Yuuri led his horse closer to his fiancé and held out his arms. "Wolfram, come on my horse and ride with me."

The blond mazoku blinked and looked away. "Hmph, I'm fine, Wimp. I can manage on my own. This is nothing to a warrior like me."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Wolfram, this isn't the time to argue. We need to get out now." Refusing to argue anymore with him and his pride, Yuuri, along with help from his Godfather, settled a reluctant Wolfram saddle side in front of the maoh.

Led out by Gwendal and brought up from behind by Yozak, everyone raced out of the stables, through the town and straight on until they felt they were safely away from the castle borders. They stopped their rides on a hill that over-looked the entire kingdom. From the soft light of the sunset, they witnessed the last bits of the castle disappear in the black hole before it sealed itself.

"It's gone," Yuuri stated.

Wolfram "hmphed" in his usual fashion. "Good riddance, I say. That place was terrible!"

Yozak laughed. "I'm sure being treated like you always did back home was absolute torture." This caused Murata, Conrad and Gwendal to share a small laugh.

Yuuri smiled. He was just happy to have Wolfram back to listen to his rant. He wrapped one arm around the other's waist as his second free hand pulled the smaller torso into his. He felt the soft golden locks tickle his nose but he didn't care. He was lost in each second that passed at that moment. This was his special private moment. "I've got you back…finally."

Blushing at what was said, Wolfram pushed himself slightly out of the embrace. "You idiot! Saying things like that out loud is indecent!" Laughter from the onlookers made his blush even greater.

Yuuri still had the same loving smile on his face. He moved his hand from Wolfram's torso to gently tilt his chin slightly towards his own. A wandering thumb found its way to soft pink lips and came to a slight rest. Very gently did they stroke them. "Wolfram…"

Wolfram was soon lost in Yuuri' gaze. They were full of love that he himself oft gave in return. As black eyes disappeared behind closed lids, so did his own behind his. Yuuri slowly inched forward, steadily minimizing the distance between them. Tan lips parted as the heat from his breath mixed in a medley of passion with that from rose-colored lips. As both bodies grew ever closer to their intended destination, a shining bright light once again shown over them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\----------------------------///////////////////

"And with that, the evil king was vanquished and all the people of the land lived in peace." Shinou finished his story and opened his eyes to look at the young princess. "Well, did you like it?"

She shook her head. "You left out a part! You didn't tell me what happened to Furi and the others. What happened to them?"

The tiny bold mazoku let out a chuckle and pointed to the door. "You should ask your parents. I'm sure that they'll be even more then happy to tell you the rest."

With that, Greta threw off her covers and hurried to her parents' room. She opened the door to find both Wolfram and Yuuri sitting on the bed, hand in hand, sharing a deep kiss. They broke away to look at her. "Greta, what are still doing up?" Yuuri asked.

She strolled to their bed and knelt beside it. "Shinou was telling me a story but left out the ending. He told me you would know it."

Yuuri nodded and patted at the spot next to him for her to sit. As soon as she settled herself next to him, he wrapped one arm her shoulders and another around Wolfram's waist as the second twirled his fingers in Yuuri's long hair. The long dark locks made him look so much more handsomer to Wolfram. That and the fact that to him they held special memories that brought a smile to his face.

"Well, after the king was gone and the land was safe, and everyone was returned home. Soon afterwards, Furi-I mean Yuuri, got married and lived happily ever after with their daughter."

Both Greta and Wolfram shared looks of surprise. "You mean it really happened?" Greta asked

Wolfram looked to Yuuri with hope. "Yuuri, y-you really want to get married?" He really wished Yuuri was being serious and not lying to them.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, it really happened. And yes, I want to." He pulled Wolfram closer to him. "We can start making plans for the wedding tomorrow. "

Wolfram was so happy a tear made its way down his face. He wiped it away as he looked to see his demon king. Yuuri gave him a small kiss before resting his forehead on Wolfram's. Golden bangs mixed with jet-black as emerald orbs gazed lovingly into onyx orbs. With a smile, he uttered, "I love you, Yuuri."

Taking this chance to steal another kiss, Yuuri smiled before he returned to his position. He moved his hand until his tawny fingers intertwined with ivory. "And, I love you, Wolfram."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: An with that. the story is finished *dies* i hope you enjoyed it! I really liked writing! and thanks for all the reviews they kept me alive and inspired!

Ok bon't think that I'm done yet! I got another Kyou Kara Maoh and for all you Code geass SuzuLulu fans, I have a fanfic for you but be fore i start i wanna know: do you want a lil fanservice, (i.e. kissing), mild fanservice (i.e. groping and discriptive kissing) or a lot (i.e. lemon-ish)?

yes i'm taking a poll for this! for both or any story you want. but lemme know, 'kays?

Thanks for saving Wolfram and besure to watchout for me new fanfics!


End file.
